


Mistake in the Dark

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asgard, Asgard (Marvel), Crossover, F/M, Hogwarts Astronomy Tower, Mistaken Identity, space and time travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: Loki is determined to give Sif a piece of his mind, magic has a different idea.
Relationships: Loki & Pansy Parkinson, Loki/Sif (Marvel)
Kudos: 3
Collections: Loki Bingo 2020-2021, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020, Marvelously Magical Drabbles, RAREHPBINGO





	Mistake in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's Roll-a-Thon, July 2020 Roll-a-Drabble, and Bingo 2020; Rare HP Bingo, and Loki Bingo.
> 
> MMF RaT regular roll: Loki/Pansy/Time Travel  
> MMF July 2020 RaD: Loki/Pansy/Mistaken Identity  
> MMF bingo square B2: Loki/Pansy Parkinson  
> Rare HP bingo square N1: Astronomy Tower  
> Loki bingo square K1: Sif
> 
> I want to send a huge shoutout to punkyredhead for reading this over for me. If there are any errors after she read it over, they are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognizable from either the MCU or the HP world. I am not making any money off of this.

Loki stormed down the corridor. He was a god on a mission, and he wouldn’t let anything or anyone get in the way of his prey.

Two of the servants saw him coming and skittered out of his way. He smirked. The fewer people in his way, the better as far as Loki was concerned.

Turning the corner, Loki saw the woman he was after about halfway down the hall talking with Volstagg. They were probably discussing the Warriors Three’s most recent battle. A battle she had missed as she was in Loki’s bed. His smirk turned wicked as he thought about all the two of them had got up to that day. Lady Sif was just as passionate in the bed as she was on the battlefield, and it made for a fantastic time.

Sif’s passion had turned to anger when she learned what had transpired while they had been locked up in Loki’s quarters. Her anger had turned to rage when she learned that Loki had known.

And that’s where they were today. The parchment in Loki’s hand crinkled as his fist tightened.

It was a letter from Sif telling Loki they were through. He had other ideas and wanted to give her a piece of his mind.

Loki was within a few feet of her and Volstagg when the air around him shimmered, and the Royal Palace of Valaskjalf disappeared.

Sif looked around the hallway before glancing back at her friend and comrade. “Did you feel that?”

“The magic?” At Sif’s nod, he added, “Yes, but I don’t see anything.”

“Me either. Maybe we should speak with the Allmother about it,” Sif suggested.

“Good idea,” Volstagg agreed. “Let us go.”

* * *

The air around Loki continued to shimmer as the brightness of the halls of the palace darkened before disappearing all together only to be replaced by a dark room. The shimmering stopped suddenly.

Loki stood where he landed for a few moments trying to gain his bearings as the change in location disoriented him. One the world stopped spinning, Loki slowly turned in place as he tried to figure out where he was at.

The room was obviously used for stargazing based on the instruments dotted around the space, but Loki had never seen the place before. He slowly made his way around the room, trying to find anything that would indicate where he had landed. On the far side of the room from where he landed, Loki came across an open doorway that led to a balcony. Stepping out, he noticed that night had fallen, and the view of the clear night sky was spectacular from there.

Hearing movement to his right, Loki turned to see Sif sitting in a chair. Her back was to him, and she had changed her clothes, but it was Sif sitting there. She was bent over a parchment that she had laid out before her on the table. A single candle lit the area she was working at.

Loki tilted his head to the side. Sif wasn’t known for research as much as she was for her battle tactics, but maybe she was working on an idea after learning about the battle she missed.

Looking down at the parchment in his hand, Loki straightened his shoulders and made his way over to her. Stopping behind her, he reached over her shoulder and dropped the letter onto the table.

“Care to explain this?”

She started at the suddenness of his voice, disturbing the silence she had been working in. “What?”

“Your letter,” Loki replied. “I want an explanation.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” she said as she reached for the parchment he had dropped. She opened it and read it over. “What in Salazar’s name are you talking about? This isn’t my handwriting.”

She finally turned around and looked up at Loki. Her eyes widened before they narrowed.

Loki stared at her in confusion. The woman sitting before him was not Sif.

“Who are you?” They both asked at the same time.

“Ladies first,” Loki said, gesturing towards her.

She shook her head and pointed a stick at him. The tip of it directed at the middle of his chest. “Not this time. Who are you? How did you get into Hogwarts? And what are you doing into my room?”

Loki didn’t respond but crossed his arms over his chest.

A dark eyebrow rose as she stood up and dug the tip of the stick into his chest. “I will not ask you again.”

He could feel the magic emanating from the stick. It wasn’t the same kind of magic he used, but he could tell that the magic she used was just as powerful as his. Loki took a step back. He bowed his head and said, “I am Loki, son of Odin, of Asgard. I don’t know what Hogwarts is, but the magic of my homeworld sent me here.”

She tilted her head to the side, studying him.

Loki felt as if she was looking right through him, but he didn’t move.

The silence stretched between them for longer than he was comfortable, but she finally spoke, “Loki? Asgard? As in Norse mythology?”

“I assure you that I am very much real, Midgardian maiden,” he replied.

She grinned ruefully and shook her head. “Midgardian maiden? That’s a first.”

Loki looked at her. “What would you have me call you, milady?”

Her grin softened. “Pansy, my name is Pansy Parkinson, and I am the Astronomy professor here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Pansy,” Loki replied as he reached for her free hand and bent over it. He pressed his lips against the back, finding her skin warm even in the coolness of the night.

Pansy chuckled. “The pleasure is all mine.”

Loki looked back up at her and returned her smile. He still wasn’t sure how he ended up on Midgard, but there was something about this woman that drew him in.


End file.
